I don't like Girls
by RedHotPoker-172
Summary: He may not like the girls on the Starship, but there is a certain doctor he fancies. Complete *Spock/Mccoy*


**Author: **_RedHotPoker-172_

**Characters: **

**Rating: **_R for malexmale, yaoi, homosexuality etc. Don't like don't read._

**Summary: **_He just doesn't like girls, but he wants a certain doctor._

**Feedback: **_Always ^.^_

**Disclaimer: **_I__don't own anything, make any money off this and the characters are just being borrowed for this story._

**Note: **_This is my first Star Trek fanfiction so be gentle. Enjoy ^.^_

**-------**

As he walked down the hallway a young female crew member pushed herself against the wall in a seductive manner. Twirling a piece of blonde hair around a slender finger, she looked him up and down undressing him in her mind,

"Commander Spock." she said in a lusty voice. He didn't seem to notice this as he nodded to her and continued on his way. The blonde pouted to herself as she watched his retreating back, why did he have to ignore all her attempts to seduce him. She pondered his and got back to working on another plan to lure him to her bed.

Spock was starting to get very frustrated at the way girls would fall against him when he was going to dinner, or dropping hints about what they thought about him and his body. Of coarse he didn't show this emotion or any other for that matter if he could help it. Making his way to the infirmary he passed three more females doing all they could to get his attention, he shook his head and the doors to the infirmary slid open when he stood in front of them. Stepping inside his eyes fell first upon who his body wanted most, McCoy, his heart may have skipped a beat but his face remained expressionless.

"Doctor, might I have a word in privet?" He waited hands clasped behind his back waiting for the other mans reply.

"Very well Commander." and he scribbled on a clip board that hung from the end of a patient's bed. He gestured for Spock to follow him into his office. "What did you want to see me about?"

Spock began to pace,

"I think that my present state of mind is...Is it to hot in here Doctor?" Spock's pacing had brought him closer to McCoy then he realized.

"Not really why do you ask Spock?" McCoy had been following Spock as he walked back and forth in front of him. He couldn't help but admire the way the Vulcan's body moved with such grace.

"Well you seemed rather flushed." McCoy blushed at this and became defensive.

"Are you trying to doctor me? I'm the real doctor here not you and I know whether I'm hot or not." He took a step forward, and poked the taller man in the chest.

"Yes logically you are the only doctor here right now." He did not move away from McCoy, but seemed to lean in to the contact that joined them.

"Then what did you want Spock!?!" He throw his hands up in the air in exasperation, " I must get back to my patient." He turned to go but Spock grabbed his arm. McCoy opened his mouth to tell him to let go but lips planted themselves on his own, making his body melt. Spock raped his arm around McCoy's waist pulling them closer together, trying to meld their body's together with the heat radiating from them. When he finally pulled back, McCoy's eyes looked a little dazed, he opened his mouth again and let out a small sigh.

"I want you...McCoy." His breathed, and let their lips meet each others once again. He explored McCoy's back with his free hand, tracing meaningless symbols with his fingers. McCoy let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, dragging him down, for a more passionate kiss. He hungrily thrust his tongue into Spock's mouth, entwining his fingers in the man's hair, feeling the tips of the pointed ears with his thumbs. Spock shuddered with pleasure, and pushed McCoy back until they hit the desk, he swept everything off while McCoy clung to him. He brought them up for air, and McCoy managed to get out,

"Oh Spock...I've wanted you too." before being pulled into another ravishing kiss. McCoy was now sitting on the desk with his legs around Spock, while the other man cherished the inside of his thighs, making him moan even more. McCoy pulled at Spock's shirt, wanting it off, so he could feel the soft skin underneath. Spock broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over his head in one swift motion, he pulled McCoy's off as well. McCoy leaned forward bracing himself on the other man, and began to kiss his way across the jaw line, down the neck, and started to suck at the hollow of Spock's throat. Spock began kneading McCoy's thighs again and McCoy stopped his sucking to moan and pant against him. McCoy arced his back, his head thrown back and his hips bucked causing his hardening manhood to grind against Spock. Spock kissed his way down the smooth chest as it rose and fell with the heavy breaths McCoy was taking. His hand tracing a line down to the top of McCoy's pants and began to undo the belt, while he bit a hardened nipple. McCoy bucked again and Spock used his other hand to hold him down. Belt gone now Spock pulled the pants off and slipped McCoy's shoes and socks off also. Now only a single piece of clothing separated Spock and what he wanted, and that wouldn't last long. McCoy looked longingly at Spock and took his briefs off himself, and pulled Spock to him with his legs, reaching up and cupping his face and kissing gently. Spock let his hand drift down and grip the shaft, his thumb tracing the tip. McCoy groaned and bucked, reaching down for Spock's belt fumbling but managing. Spock stepped out of his pants, kicking off his shoes, as McCoy ripped off his boxers. McCoy grasped Spock's cock in his hand and began to pump, slow at first but faster as he felt Spock shudder. He looked up into Spock's face and gasped, he didn't know that Vulcan's could show emotions, even half Vulcan's. Spock had a look of pure ecstasy, and stiffened in McCoy's hand, you would never have had believed that he was that big, unless you brushed against it like so many of the girls had.

"Mccoy..." Spock groaned when Mccoy knelt before him, and started to delicately lick the precum off. He explored farther with his tongue smiling to himself when Spock bucked and grabbed his shoulders for support. " Oh Mccoy this feels..."

"Tell me how good it feels Spock."

" It feels so good that I think I need to be inside you." Spock said and looked down at the man in front of him. Mccoy smirked,

"That can be arranged." Spock watched as Mccoy leaned over on the desk. He came up behind him and slid the tip of his cock into Mccoy's rectum. Mccoy moaned as Spock thrusted the rest of the way in, he felt hands on his hips, and moaned loader as he was thrust into once again. Spock closed his eyes as he pushed hard penetrating deeper then before. He pulled out and thrust in, pulled out, thrust in, it became a rythem that they both moved to.

"I'm going... i'm going too..."

"I know"

"Oh Spock!" He came all over the desk. Spock was aroused to his peek when he felt Mccoys muscles spasm around his manhood. He spilled himself inside Mccoy, and them both slumped over breathing hard. Spock was first to recover, he pulled out of Mccoy as the Doctor's breaths regulated. Mccoy turned around and kissed Spock lovingly, then leaned on the very warm chest, letting out a sigh of sadisfaction. They broke apart and started to get dressed. Spock was on his way out the door when Mccoy called out,

"What did you want to ask me agian?"

"I don't remember." And he left to go take a shower, leaving Mccoy standing there to take one of his own.

**-------**

**Comments welcome ^.^ Please no Flame unless nesassary**


End file.
